I Told You So
by Chaos will rule
Summary: In which Hiei is proven wrong... Slash Kurama/Hiei


I Told You So!

(Yu Yu Hakusho)

One day, Hiei was walking in a forest. He was thinking hard about one thing or another, so he didn't notice the person that he was about to walk into. As a result, he really did walk right into said person. This person, having knocked over the already short demon, towered over Hiei. Hiei squinted up at the person he had walked into; however, the sun was very bright and made it impossible to see this unknown person.

Said person looked down at Hiei and said, "Hiei? What are you doing here?" and proffered his hand to help him up.

Hiei immediately recognized the voice and replied, "Kurama? I could ask you the same thing." He totally ignored Kurama's hand.

"Well," Kurama said, "for starters, I live nearby. The other reason is that this is my favorite tree."

"Oh." Hiei stated indifferently, "I am going now." With that, Hiei got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kurama inquired.

"Anywhere but here." Was the hurried reply as Hiei tried to leave.

"Why don't you come sleep at my house, then? You will get sick if you sleep outside all of the time." Kurama said earnestly.

"I don't get sick." Was Hiei's reply just before left.

***Two days later***

Kurama was walking near his favorite tree when he tripped over some object. Said object was apparently a person because it made a small sound of pain when Kurama landed on top of it. Kurama got off of it and rolled it over, revealing a very sick-looking Hiei.

Kurama picked Hiei up carefully and brought him back to his mother's house. He put Hiei on the bed in the room that was known as "Kurama's Room." He then proceeded to sleep on the couch.

***In the morning***

Kurama was awakened by a thud that came from upstairs. He rushed upstairs to find Hiei on the floor. "Hiei, what happened?" Kurama demanded to know.

"I tried to get up…." Was all Hiei would say.

Kurama put him back on the bed and went downstairs to make breakfast and brought Hiei's to him.

After he got upstairs, however, he found that Hiei was once again trying to get up. The attempt was fruitless, however, and it only served to annoy Kurama. "You are ill! Just accept that and let me take care of you." Kurama said angrily. Hiei looked up at Kurama, somewhat taken aback that Kurama was angry.

"I made an antidote for your sickness." Kurama stated angrily, "But I won't give it to you unless you promise to stay at my house for a month so that your immune system can recover."

"I won't promise such a ridiculous thing." Hiei retorted.

"Then you can stay sick." Kurama stated and walked out.

"Hiei, not having actually believed that Kurama would leave him to suffer, said, "Wait!" but Kurama ignored him.

The next few days, Kurama brought food to Hiei, who was mysteriously getting worse; however, Kurama ignored all of Hiei's attempts to start a conversation. After about a week, Hiei was in very bad shape, so when Kurama brought Hiei his food, he said, "You won't get better without the antidote, you know. Please just promise to stay at my house for a month. I can tell you are in pain, even if you are trying to hide it."

"Fine. I promise." Hiei said weakly.

A couple of minutes later Kurama brought up a potion and gave it to Hiei. "Drink this. It should take affect in about an hour." Kurama looked worried, but he sat on a stool next to the bed. He merely watched as Hiei forced himself up to drink the potion and then fall weakly back onto the bed.

***About an hour later***

Hiei sat up and said, "I feel better, but I am still really tired." As if he was talking to himself.

"That's because you were sick for so long. Now, relax." Kurama said.

"Why sh—" Hiei tried to say, but he was interrupted as he fainted.

"He is so cute when he is asleep." Kurama thought as he moved closer. "I want to kiss him, but I am sure he already has someone that he loves…. But he is asleep… he will never know…." With that, Kurama leaned forward and kissed Hiei.

Hiei, inconveniently for Kurama, woke up right then. His eyes went wide from shock, and he tried to pull back. He was lying down, however, so pulling back didn't work. Because of the movement, Kurama realized that Hiei was awake and pulled back, turning red.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just—. I didn't mean—." Kurama stuttered.

"Stop." Hiei commanded. "You are not making sense.

"I'm so—." Kurama tried to say, but he was interrupted by Hiei grabbing his arm, pulling him down, and kissing him….

Needless to say… Hiei kept his promise….

-Fin~

Hiei: I am gonna kill you for making me a WEAKLING!

Me: *Screaming* AHHHH! NOOOO! If you do that how are you and Kurama gonna get together?

Hiei: We are already together! Didn't you read what you just typed? Now, Die!

Me: *Running away* I'll give your sister to Kuwabara if you don't stop!

Hiei: *Freezes*

Me: YAY! *Goes to save Yukina (and get away from a bloodthirsty Hiei)*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
